


The Birds of Prey: Exile

by Wera_Woz



Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gotham (TV) References, M/M, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, Ted Kord is Alive, The Rogues Gallery (Batman)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wera_Woz/pseuds/Wera_Woz
Summary: After defeating Brainiac and putting Superman in the Phantom Zone, everyone tries to go on with their lives. Heroes were fixing the world that was still broken because of Superman's regime. And villains... Well, some of them were ready to get back into business. The Rogues Gallery decide to divide and share Gotham City between each other since Batman is too busy to stop them. But where Batman can't go, he sends his Birds of Prey.Black Canary, Batgirl and new additions to the team: Catwoman and Harley Quinn go to Gotham City to stop rogues with help from former Blue Beetle, Ted Kord, and Booster Gold. There's only a little problem: Poison Ivy, Harley's wife, is one of the people that they're trying to stop. Harley and Ivy have been in separation for a some time now, but maybe it's time for them to rethink their feelings.
Relationships: Dinah Lance & Harleen Quinzel, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Michael Carter/Ted Kord, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 7





	The Birds of Prey: Exile

Iceberg Lounge. It seemed that the years of its greatness have passed. When doctor Pamela Isley looked at the building, she barely recognized it. The place wasn't torn down, actually it looked almost untouched, but there was something completely strange with it. It looked soulless as if someone came and deprived it of energy. Pamela exactly remembered the crowds of people who were gathering there every evening, hoping to get a table. She remembered it like it was yesterday. But it was not. In fact, it was not yesterday, not month, not even a year ago. 

Six years have passed since the day when Superman killed his wife and unborn son, and then took control over the entire world, introducing a regime where every bigger felony ended with death sentence. Half a year have passed since the regime collapsed. Two months have passed since Brainiac came to collect the planet and since he was defeated by these so-called superheroes. 

Over these years the businesses have fallen and people who used to be known from forensic life had to step aside, not wanting to risk being killed by Superman. Every one of them wanted to survive somehow, although it seemed to be a very difficult thing to do. But after all, Ivy perfectly knew most of the Gotham’s Rogues Gallery. She knew that her colleagues, just like cockroaches, would adapt and survive. She could be sure about the status of a very few of them but then her speculations were confirmed when she got an invitation for a round of poker with some old friends in the Iceberg Lounge just like in the old times. 

At first, she didn’t intend to show up, but then a question started to crossing her mind: Why not? She didn’t have anything to lose. No friends, no family. Just a mission: to protect the nature. And although over the past years she had a lot of dreams about destroying the humanity to save the flora, she couldn’t do that. Vision of the death of billions wasn’t satisfying anymore. 

„Are you going to go in or just stand here and watch the building all evening, doctor Isley?”, she heard a familiar voice on her right side. 

„Good evening, Jonathan. It’s good to know that you’re alive.” 

Jonathan Crane, known better as Scarecrow, smiled crookedly, perfectly knowing that Ivy actually didn’t care about his state of being. He didn’t comment on that. They had this sort of mutual respect for each other. They weren’t friends, ultimately Poison Ivy was known from hating humanity, but nobody could call them enemies either. 

Crane stepped forward, opening the door for her, just like a real gentleman would do, which he obviously wasn’t. Pamela nodded and walked inside, and he followed her. When they were already in a big Iceberg Lounge’s hall, Scarecrow whistled quietly. 

„This is not how I remembered it.”, he commented. 

Iceberg Lounge indeed seemed to be a lot quieter and colder than on the outside. There were no people, no music, not even arctic animals that used to be the biggest attraction. 

Pamela nodded again, silently admitting him right. 

For a moment they stood in silence, but then there was a sound of opening doors and loud steps. Someone on a second floor went down the stairs and headed towards them. As it turned out, it was a local’s owner, Oswald Cobblepot in the flesh. The Penguin smiled widely at sight of the old friends and spread his arms, just like he would do if it was a fine party. 

„Pamela! Jonathan! I was wondering when or if you two will come. Come on, everyone is waiting upstairs.” 

Ivy and Scarecrow followed their host. Oswald led them to the special room that both of the perfectly knew. They used to play poker there and talk about their greatest achievements. 

Three people were already inside — Riddler, Two-Face and Mr. Freeze. Every one of them, well, except of Mr. Freeze who was just looking at them, held cards in their hands. Ivy raised her eyebrows and looked at Oswald. 

„Did you really invite all of us here just to play poker?” 

The Penguin smiled politely and sat down next to his husband, before he answered the question. 

„Can’t old friends just talk about the past?” 

„Ozzie, please.” She sat down as well and crossed arms. „We haven’t shared a one single word past six years. You won’t convince me that this sudden invitation doesn’t have a hidden purpose.” 

Oswald and Edward exchanged glances, silently communicating about something. 

„Well, since we’re all here already.” Cobblepot smiled again in an artificial polite way. „There’s a matter that all of us will probably find interesting. Without Batman in the city and with GCPD barely standing, there’s something we all could get. Something we wanted for so long.” 

Harvey Dent leaned over the table, clearly interested. 

„And what would that be?”, he asked. 

„Gotham City itself, my friend.” 

Well, who would say no to that? 

———

„Your reign is over! Prepare to die!” 

Two arrows flew through the garden. The first was missed, hitting between flowers and because of that, breaking some sort of tulip. The second one hit right on target though. 

„Connor, for God’s sake! Leave her alone!”, a woman shouted. 

Connor Lance-Queen, a six-year-old archer with rubber arrows, made a pained face. 

„Sorry, mom!” 

Dinah Lance, known better as Black Canary, gave him a murderous glance. Perhaps for her enemies she wouldn’t look intimidating right now, given that she sat on a plastic, garden chair, wearing cotton, flowery shirt, wide, round hat and sunglasses, but it was enough to scare Connor. 

„Don’t apologize to me! Apologize to Lucy!”, Dinah commanded. 

„Sorry, Lucy!” 

„It’s alright. It didn’t even hurt”, the girl said, peeling of the arrow. „But why am I the one that always has to be a bad guy? I want to be a superhero too!” 

„Being a bad guy is not half bad, sweetie!” 

Children turned to Harley, who sat beside Dinah, wearing very similar clothes. Lucy laughed, delighted by her alleged aunt’s attitude. Although the two months have passed since Harley started to seeing Lucy every day, the girl still didn’t know her aunt is actually her biological mother. 

„But Lucyyy...”, Connor groaned. „I’m the one with superpowers! I must be a superhero! And we can’t both be superheroes, ‘cause the game wouldn’t make sense.” 

„Wait, you have superpowers?” Lucy was fascinated. „Can you show me?” 

„Sure”, Connor replied a little too fast. 

„Don’t even try using them near the house!”, Dinah shouted firmly. 

Connor sighed heavily. 

„Sorry, Lucy. Maybe other time.” 

„Ah, come on, birdie.” Harley nudged Dinah’s arm. „Let the boy have some fun.” 

Canary looked at her friend significantly. 

„We literally bought this house a month ago. The last thing I need is a six-year-old testing his new meta-powers on my windows.” 

„This is so super cute that you and Ollie decided to move permanently to this dimension. Especially now that Luce and Connor are such a good friends.” 

Dinah smiled. Their life in Oliver’s dimension wasn’t bad but quite lonely for her. All of her closest friends lived on this earth and she couldn’t visit them often. Fortunately, it didn’t take long to convince Ollie to move, and with Doctor Fate’s help, they returned to live in Dinah’s native dimension. 

Six years ago, she wouldn’t even think that someday one of her closest friends will be Harley Quinn, the crazy Joker’s girlfriend who annoyed her and other heroes repeatedly in the past. But now? Now Harley was a completely different person. She became one of the most trusted Bruce’s people, a fair member of the Justice League and primarily, a wonderful mother. Quinn helped Dinah in a hard time when her first husband, Oliver Queen of this earth, was killed by Superman, and Dinah was alone and pregnant. 

Harley loved her new life. He loved Lucy, even if the girl didn’t even know that she was her daughter. She loved Dinah and Ollie, loved Connor. Because of the chance that Bruce gave her, she created a family for herself composed of other Justice League’s members. She almost never felt lonely. Well, except of moments when she was thinking about one particular person. 

Ivy occupied Harley’s thoughts quite often. The last time that she saw her was a few months ago. Nowadays, she had no clue what Ivy was doing, where she was, how she felt. Quinn felt guilty that she started this brand-new life, leaving her own wife behind. But Pammy didn’t want this life, right? She rejected it for „the greater good” as she called it. For nature and her little plants that she obviously must have loved more than Harley. 

Their relationship was always a little tragic. They were friends for years and for years Ivy had to put up with Harley’s obsession with Joker. When Superman killed him, the revelation appeared, and she was finally free. Although sometimes it was hard for her after his death, she was also relieved that now Joker will never find out about their daughter. With Pamela there was no such a concern. She always trusted her and wanted her to fully be a part of her life. She though that their sudden Las Vegas’ wedding will be the beginning of something wonderful. Unfortunately, Ivy had bigger ambitions than that. 

„Dinah!” Oliver, dressed in his Green Arrow uniform, went out of the house to the garden, trying to pass kids who were running around. He walked towards his wife and Harley. „Bruce called. He wants to talk about something with you. Says it’s important. He told you two to head to The Hall of Justice as soon as you can.” 

„Ah, bummers. But we are so busy right now!”, Harley claimed. 

Oliver raised his eyebrows. 

„With what exactly?” 

„We chillin’.” 

Dinah laughed and stood up. Harley groaned and did the same thing. 

„Oh, come on, Harls. Bruce wouldn’t have called if it wasn’t a really important matter.” She looked at Oliver, glancing at him from the bottom to the top. It was a weird thing to him to walk in his Green Arrow suit around the house. „Excuse me, are you going for some sort of crusade? Someone has to stay with Connor and Lucy.” 

„No can do. Firestorm asked me to help him in Metropolis.” 

Harley made a funny face. 

„Wait, isn’t Firestorm a two people in one? So, like, who exactly asked you?” 

„I... Uh... That’s actually a good question. I have no idea.” He thought about it for a minute but then focused on Dinah who still didn’t look convinced. „What? You think that kids can’t handle things on their own?” 

„Ollie...” 

„Fine, fine. Gee, I’m joking. I’ll call Barry, okay? I’m sure that he will be here in a flash.” He laughed. 

„Uh, God. Don’t say that ever again.” 

———

The new Hall of Justice wasn’t as great and majestic as the previous one, but it was presenting quite well. It was located in a space available for everyone in Washington D.C. so every citizen would feel safe, knowing that the heroes are close. Considering that Dinah and Ollie lived in Star City, normal travel would take hours. Fortunately, the Justice League for years had technology that allowed them to teleport to the base and other places in the entire world. 

Harley Quinn and Black Canary have passed through the portal, already dressed in their normal suits, and in a matter of second they were in the headquarters. In the middle there was a round, metal table with big JL as engraved inscription. Bruce was sitting in his chair, dressed not in Batman uniform but a normal suit. Right beside him, Barbara Gordon and Selina Kyle were standing, also dressed in civilian clothes. 

„Hiya, kitty!”, Harley shouted, jumping into Catwoman’s arms. Selina smiled lightly and patted her on the shoulder. Harley stepped back a few seconds later and turned to Batman and Batgirl. „And a big hello to you, Mr. & Ms. Bats.” 

Barbara smiled back and her face lightened up even more when she shifted her gaze at Dinah. The two of them were incredibly close, everyone knew that. Sometimes their friendship reminded Harley of the beginnings of her and Ivy’s relationship. If not for Ollie, Harley would’ve thought that Dinah and Babs are really into each other. 

„Dinah. Harleen”, Bruce greeted them, serious and professional as always but there was a little shadow of a smile in his face. „Thank you for arriving so quickly. I’m sorry that I have to take your precious time, but I’m afraid that this matter is rather urgent.” 

„You’re our family, Bruce”, Dinah replied. „And for family there’s always a time to find.” 

„Yeah, yeah, what the birdie said”, Harley added. „So, what’s so urgent, boss?” 

Selina smiled knowingly and kind of mischievous, like a cat. Which, if you think about it, was pretty accurate to her whole character. She glanced at Harley. 

„It seems that some of our old friends finally brought themselves back to action.” 

„No way. The Mets are playing again?”, Harley asked, fully delighted. 

„What? No.” Selina was confused. „At least, I don’t think so.” 

„Gosh, you’re cheering for the Mets?”, Barbara asked, clearly not amused. „And I thought that you are the good guy now.” 

„Ya can talk, Yankees’ girl, but my boys will be back one day. Superman-o might scared them but they’ll return. Ya’ll see.” 

„Selina was talking about a few of Gotham’s old rogues.”, Bruce explained, ignoring them completely. „My contact, Ted Kords, spotted their growing activity in the last few days. He inspected this case, and he’s positive that they’re planning the same thing that they already tried a few times. They want to start full anarchy in Gotham and then divide the city among themselves.” 

„And I suppose that you’re too busy saving the world to do this Batman shit and take care of our old Gotham, huh?”, Harley asked, frowning. Bruce nodded. „Well, what about the other Bats? There used to be a lot of you guys to give us hell in the old days.” 

Bruce and Barbara exchanged glances. Harley could clearly see the sadness in their eyes and immediately started to regret asking this. 

„There’s not much of us left”, Barbara said. „Actually, it’s just me, Bruce and Tim. And Tim’s busy with Teen Titans in San Fransisco right now.” 

Oh, right. So called Batfamily was a mess right now, Harley reminded herself. Bruce’s own son, Damian, killed Nightwing by accident and then joined Superman’s regime. He was in prison right now. The second Robin, Jason, now known as Red Hood, was out there somewhere, but it seemed that he wasn’t very fond of his family. Signal, Spoiler and Orphan gone missing. Huntress and Batwoman were also dead. 

„Sorry, I didn’t intend to...”, Harley started, but then she fell silent. „Yeah, we can help. Who knows Gotham’s rogues better than former rogue, right? 

„Thank you.” Bruce smiled, but the smile hasn’t reached his eyes. „Batgirl decided to renew The Birds of Prey. The four of you go to Gotham and visit Kord Industries where Ted will introduce you to more details.” 

Harley must have looked unsure, because Bruce gave her another glance. 

„Is there something wrong?” 

„No, B-Man. It’s just...” She swallowed. „Do we know who exactly is trying to take over Gotham?” 

People in a room looked at each other, knowing who Harley has on mind. Since Bruce mansions the reactivation of some rogues, Quinn couldn’t stop thinking about that she soon might fight her own wife once again. The last time, when Ivy was working with Gorilla Grodd, broke her heart. 

„Honestly, I have no idea. Like I said, Ted will introduce you to details.” He carefully touched Harley’s arm, looking concern. „Harley, if it’s too much... There’s no pressure. I understand that fighting former friends can be really hard.” 

Oh, Harley exactly knew that he understood that. Who knew better about fighting friends-turned-enemies better than Batman himself? Man, who was forced to fight his best friend, Superman, to save the world? 

„It’s cool, B-Man, really.” She forced a smile. „I actually hated many of them. Can’t wait to kick their butts.” 

Dinah put her arm around Harley, trying to comfort her. 

„Let’s go, then”, she said. „The faster we put them in Arkham or Blackgate, the faster we’ll be back with the kids, right?” 

„Alright. You gonna be fine here, Bruce?”, Barbara asked. Bruce nodded. „Come on, girls. Damn, I kinda missed some Gotham rogues. It’ll be almost like the old days.” 

„Ha, you can kick my ass whenever you want, Barbie”, Harley laughed. 

The four of them, talking ang giggling, have gone through the portal. Bruce watched them walk away. Maybe putting Harley on this mission wasn’t the best idea. Maybe she’ll see how it’s like to be the hero in Gotham and will hate it. Or maybe she’ll love it. 

Bruce was just hoping for her and other women safety. He definitely didn't want to bury any more friends. 

———

„Jesus, you’ve gotten boring, Pam.” 

Ivy looked from above her book at Edward who was just playing chess with himself. They were sitting in an exclusive box in Iceberg Lounge reserved only for Batman’s villains. 

It’s been a few days since she agreed to take her share in Gotham division. Since then, they basically just hang out in Iceberg Lounge, preparing their plans to conquer the city and arguing about the sizes and location of everyone's city’s parts. They were collecting guns and people. Well, most of them. Pamela preferred to stay in her apartment or Iceberg Lounge instead of help. 

„What do you have in mind?” She put away her book and crossed her arms. 

„Well, for starters, the old you would already be at this big protest at the city center, killing cops and rich, old, white folks.” She must’ve given him a confused, weird look, because he laughed loudly. „Oh, great, you don’t even know about the protest, right? Someone wants to destroy a small part of the forest to build a hotel there. People are definitely not liking this idea. It’s all over the news.” 

Pamela shrugged. 

„I don’t watch the news.” 

„Are you... Are you kidding me right now? You really don’t care about this?” He looked rather shocked. 

„It’s not like I... I care, okay? I care a lot. It’s just... Ugh.” She fell on her back on the couch that she was sitting on. „I don’t know what’s happening to me.” 

For a long time, the both of them sat there quietly. Ivy had a storm in her head, couldn’t think straight and Edward was obviously contemplating something. Finally, he has spoken. 

„I shot Oswald.” 

Pamela got up, looking at him with confusion. 

„What?” 

„No recently, gee. I meant like, I shot him a dozen years ago. I tried to kill him a several times, actually, before we even got together. And after that, a few times as well.” 

„Okay?” 

„All I’m saying...” He cleared his throat. „Just because it’s not good between you and Harley right now, doesn’t mean that you two are through forever.” 

„It’s not about that”, she lied. „And I don’t want to talk about it.” 

She hated that he was always so right. A long time ago she didn’t have human emotions. She thought she’ll never love again anything except of plants. But then Harley showed up and changed her entire world. After Superman’s regime, when Harley decided to start playing a hero, Ivy needed to find a place to herself. That’s why she decided to join Grodd, trying to save the nature. But that simply wasn’t enough. It was too late, when she realized that her place is by Harley’s side. 

She stood up and headed towards the door. She needed to clear her mind. Bash some heads, maybe kill someone. 

„Where are you going?” 

„To this damn protest.” 

Edward sighed. 

„Riddle me this. I can make people happy. I can make people cry. I can make people want me and I can drive people crazy. What am I?” 

„Shut up, Ed.” 

———

„Isn’t that my boy, Teddy?” 

Dinah hugged Ted tightly. He laughed but a few seconds later he made a face like he was chocking, so he stepped back. 

„My, my, you got thicker.” Dinah poked his belly with her finger. Ted wasn’t really thick, but it was apparently some sort of inside joke for them that Harley didn’t understand. „Haven’t seen you... Well, since Justice League International, I think.” 

„Yeah, I missed you too, Dinah”, he said, smiling. Then he looked at Batgirl. „Uh, hi, Babs.” 

„Hello, Ted. It’s good to see you. I would hug you, but it looks like Dinah already broke your ribs.” 

They were standing in his office in Kord Industries. Harley have never met him, nor heard about him a lot. He only knew that he used to be Blue Beetle before that Jaime kid and was in one team with Dinah. Oh, and he was rich. That one was for sure. She spotted a picture on his desk. It showed two smiling man. One of them was Ted and the other one... The other one seemed familiar to her. Wait, wasn’t that her ex-boyfriend? 

„So, what about these villains, huh?”, Selina asked. 

„Uh, yes.” He cleared his throat and sat down beside his desk. „A few years ago, just in case, I installed wiretapping in a few places that are common for Gotham’s criminals. Three days ago, I detected a signal from Iceberg Lounge. It’s open for business and, well, criminal business as well. Penguin and Riddler came up with the idea of taking the Gotham for themselves but then realized that because of Superman’s regime, they don’t have enough power and sources anymore. They decided to contact other rogues and with their help, divide Gotham in parts that will belong to every single one of them. Right now, they are collecting weapons and, uh, army, one could say.” 

„So, who are these others besides of Penguin and Riddler?”, Barbara asked. 

„Scarecrow, Two-Face, Mr. Freeze and...” He gave Harley a single glance. „Uh, Poison Ivy.” 

There was a long silence after that. Harley’s head was buzzing. Could she do that? Could she fight Ivy again? Wouldn’t putting her in Arkham ruin any chances of them getting back together? Maybe Quinn was naïve to think that the two of them are meant to be. Maybe this was the way to end everything. After all, if Ivy wanted to get back with her, she wouldn’t accept Penguin and Riddler’s offer, right? 

„Well, let’s go to Iceberg Lounge, then.” 

„Are you su...?”, Selina started. 

„It’s not so easy”, Ted interrupted her. „Maybe they don’t have a lot of weapons and army now but they have something. As far as I know, Iceberg Lounge is strictly guarded. We can’t be sure what kind of traps are waiting there. Our best chance is to catch them outside. I kind of retired, but I can put the costume back on and help. I’ll ask Boost if he wants in as well.” 

„I think we would be fine, but I would never miss a chance to work again with you two”, Dinah said. „Okay, so let’s think of a...” 

„Wait”, Harley interrupted her. „I have an idea. They know me and Selina, right? We could say that we are done with these caped crusaders things and we want to help them. Then, we could destroy their traps from inside, let you all in and catch them.” 

„Well, it’s not stupid, but I think they know that I’m engaged to Bruce. They’ll never believe me that I’m done with him”, Selina said. „And for that matter, no offense, Harls, but I don’t think that they would believe you either. Unless...” 

„Unless what?” 

„We could use Ivy. You could say that you want to get back with her, I mean... You’re pretty known from listening to your heart instead of your mind. Leaving superhero life to live with your plant-wife is a very Harley Quinn thing to do.” 

„What? No. Absolutely no”, Dinah protested. „Harley, honey, you don’t have to do that. We’ll figure something out. It’s not like we haven’t done things like that before.” 

Could she do that? What Selina said was right. She was often listening to her heart and doing impulsive things. They would never believe her if she would say that she just wants her share in Gotham’s division. But they all know that she loves Ivy. Could she use her like that though? Maybe Ivy didn’t love her anymore, but what if she did? After the mission, she would break her heart. 

But then again, Ivy broke her heart first by choosing wrong side. 

„I’ll do it.” Harley looked at Dinah and smiled calmly at her. „I’ll be fine. I promise.” 

Canary looked like she wanted to argue, but Ted interrupted again. 

„Great. I mean, not so great, but we have some sort of plan, right? It’s good to act quickly before they can collect their army.” 

They talked some more about their plans and decided that Harley would call Ivy the very next day. At the same time, when she’ll be in Iceberg Lounge, the rest of them will try to hunt rogues when they will be outside. Ted promised to call some guy named Booster to help them. That name was weirdly familiar to Harley but she couldn’t remember why. Finally, it was getting late, so they decided to go back to Wayne Manor, where they were staying. Ted promised to meet them in the morning. 

When they were in the elevator, going down, Harley spoke to Dinah. 

„Hey, who’s that Booster guy?” 

„Uhm, Booster Gold. A friend of mine and best friend slash future lover of Ted.” 

„Oh, yes! He looks like a golden Green Lantern, right? Yeah, I was on a date with him.” 

Dinah gave her a weird look. 

„Yeah, pretty sure he’s gay, Harls.” 

„Whaa... Wait, what did you mean that he’s Ted’s future lover? You see the future now or something?” 

Babs sighed, trying to hold laugh. 

„Everyone knows that Ted and Boost are in love for years now.” 

„Yeah”, Dinah confirmed. „And not only in this dimension. In Ollie’s earth they have a pretty tragic story. Ted was killed by Maxwell Lord. Booster is a time traveler, and he was so devastated that he almost destroyed entire universe, trying to save Ted and bring him back to life.” 

„Ouch. I mean, I understand him. I would totally do the same thing for...” Harley swallowed. „Well, it’s a shame that the two of them are not together in this dimension. We should do something about that.” 

„Alright, matchmaker, we have a bigger thing to worry right now”, Selina said, hiding a small smile. „We need to get to ready for tomorrow.” 

Oh, tomorrow. Harley would see Ivy tomorrow. That was exciting and terrifying. The good thing is that she doesn’t need to lie about her feelings. Or maybe it wasn’t so good. Either way, Harley was scared like hell. 

But maybe, just maybe, there was a small chance for this charade to end with them actually together.


End file.
